Question: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{7.400\times 10^{0}} {1.0\times 10^{1}}}$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{7.400} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{0}} {10^{1}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 7.40 \times 10^{0\,-\,1}$ $= 7.40 \times 10^{-1}$